At the stroke of midnight
by Sadhappywritter
Summary: Suze thinks she and father D are the only two people with there special gifts. What happens when they find others. The story is not based on the series. please R


**At the Stroke of Midnight: A Mediator Story**

I own nothing too bad I really like Paul and Jesse :D

Summery: The Story is about mediators. I'm not good at summaries so please forgive me …… just read and review please and thank you.

The story takes place in grade 11. Some things in my story my conflict with what actually happened in the real series since I am not following the original story. They are in Carmel, they are mediators and shifters and there are ghosts I'm just adding my own spin to everything. Hope you like it sorry for the rambling.

Chapter 1 POV Susannah Simon's

Summer the most wonderful thing ever for a teenager. You get to sleep in, stay up, go out with friends and daydream about very cute ghosts that live in your bedroom. Well that's what I thought I was going to do until Andy, my step Father told me that I had to either get a job, go to summer school for July and some computer camp for August or I can help him place the hot tub in to the back yard. Since I didn't have the choice of staying home and mediating people, I took my first choice getting a job.

Due to my exceptional ability of being a babysitter, I got a job at a summer camp where I babysat 30 little tyrants. The pay was nice but it was worth the work.

Now were going back to school I wish I was back with those little tyrants… at least I got paid. This year we're supposed to be on a new schedule since Jake or as I like to call him sleepy since he always looks as if he hasn't gotten enough sleep is in collage he won't be able to drop us off at school. Yu must be wondering "Well Suze who is going to be taking you school?" this is the awful part Brad also known as Dopy as gotten his license and has taken on the challenge of driving David (Doc) and myself to school. Well I wasn't pleased when I found this out and I said I was walking to school, doc seconded my opinion. My mom thought I was acting ridicules until last weekend when they went away, leaving us all alone, you could only guess what happened. Party. Correct Dopy had a party but he planned it all wrong. Andy and my Mom were going away the second week of September not the last week of august. So Dopy got it all planed and just when the party was in full swing in walk the adults… it was extremely funny until they opened their anger on Doc, Sleepy and myself. The reason I forgot the reason because there was too much yelling, mainly from sleepy actually. His punishment was the his Camaro (yes he got his Camaro.. it actually very nice it was a gift from Andy and my mom because he got into collage and he earned by himself over three quarters of the money. So they bought it for him… now the money he saved can go towards the music system he wants rather then the car… back to the point) was taken away for two weeks and he had to use the other car. Which means that Dopy with his new license couldn't drive for two week, which leads to his embarrassment on the first day of school because he bragged to his friends that he was getting the car and so on with the punishments. As for Doc and I we are grounded for two weeks but in the long run saved because for the next two weeks Sleepy is taking us too school. Which leads to today.

This is actually my first real day of school because last time I was thrown in half way through. Luckily I already know people here who can tell me what I'm supposed to do and where I'm supposed to go. Thanks god for Ceecee and Adam they are girl's lifesavers when your not used to school in California. To my surprise there nothing really big, its just like school we all line up but grade. Each grade then separates in too lines of boys and girls. Then we are told by one of the missionaries (a/n not sure if that's right) were are homeroom is, we them go there in an orderly fashion (they must be joking) and go to class. This year I have a new teacher Mrs. D'Costa. She seems nice but today's only the first day, you can always determine how nice a teacher is how they grade their first essay. Hopefully it won't be too soon.

Then our teacher made the most interesting announcement. She told us that we have two new students in out class. So of course we gave them our warmest welcome, we just sat there when they stood in front of the class. You might be wondering why I wasn't being nice because it was only a few months ago that I was the new kid now there are two others in my place. One was a girl with pale blonde hair, and sunglasses on. The other person I recognized it was the cute brother I met at the beach. He was very persistent with wanting to go out with me but thankfully I wasn't able to because on top of the being a councilor very Friday night I babysat and this was the only day he was free. So I could never reschedule. Now back to the classroom no more reminiscing about summer. Paul the guy from the beach was about to make his way towards me when the teacher spoke again.

"Welcome to caramel. How about each of you tells us a little about yourself before you sit down. Which one would like to go first?" When no one answered the teacher looked from student to student. "Who about you Miss. Pelopeeaz?"

I noticed that the girl was focused on something in the back of the room, I turned around just in time to see something dematerialize. Or a least I think it dematerialized? I don't know if the girl noticed me but if she did she didn't care.


End file.
